Tanya Sealy
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = (Formerly) |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Katie Strain |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Tanya Sealy was an ex-call girl who got into a criminal operation with Roxxon. She was surgically enhanced to be given slight telepathic powers, able to smother opponents' minds with a deadly energy called the darkforce. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Darkforce Manipulation': Black Mamba possesses the ability to project an inky cloud of extradimensional energy known as the Darkforce. This energy is manifested by Black Mamba as a limited quantity of viscous semi-solid matter. She uses the Darkforce to surround, constrict, and suffocate her opponents. The maximum amount of pressure she can generate through her Darkforce-projection is not known. However, the superhumanly strong Thing seemed unable to break its grip when he was encompassed by it. During the Superia crisis, after a suggestion by Captain America, Black Mamba discovered that she could surround herself (or someone else if they remained within her line of sight) with a cloud of darkforce, she could alter its appearance to disguise herself as someone else. **'Hypnosis': Black Mamba also possesses some form of hypnotic ability, enabling her to mesmerize her opponents into perceiving her Darkforce projection in the image of someone they love or trust. It is not known how irresistible this ability is, but the Thing, Iron Man, and Captain America have proven susceptible to it. As part of the hypnotic illusion, her opponent imagines him or herself in the embrace of his or her self-chosen loved one, and the implausibility of the loved one's sudden materialization and provocative behavior is overwhelmed by the sensation of euphoria she triggers in most human brains, if one remains in the grip of her illusory Darkforce projection for too long, he or she will succumb to suffocation. The amount of time this takes varies according to the stamina and breath control of her opponent. The victim dies, however, overwhelmed by ecstasy. Black Mamba may need to be within line of sight of her opponent not to direct the Darkforce, but to use it in conjunction with her hypnotic power. Abilities She is capable aircraft pilot and a decent hand to hand combatant. It's also shown that she can breathe underwater. Strength Level Black Mamba possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Besides those limits to her power described above, Black Mamba needs to concentrate in order to project her "snake-skin." Also, if her Darkforce projection is bombarded with certain powerful energies she will feel the force of that disruption against her body. This feedback effect may cause her pain or the loss of consciousness. Relationships Allies *Cloak - Enemy turned Ally *Dagger - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Roxxon Energy Corporation - Allies turned Enemies *Winston Agnew / Blackheart *Renee Deladier / Ecstasy *Andras Bertesy *Ivan Kivelki / Black Death *Exiles **Victor Kohl / Exile **Jack Chain / Chains **Kaya McKnight / Nightfall *Thanos Rex - Killer External Links * Category:Americans Category:Assassins Category:Assassins Guild Members Category:Avengers Category:Criminals Category:Darkforce Users Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Models Category:Pilots Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Roxxon Energy Corporation Employees Category:Unknown Status - Steve Timeline Category:Villains